


Backtracking

by 4everbacon, Petite_Souris



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comedy, Dancing, Drinking, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderbending, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Romance, Sexual Tension, They/Them, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4everbacon/pseuds/4everbacon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_Souris/pseuds/Petite_Souris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team waking up from a night of partying and chaos find that weird things happened to them without either knowing about it the next morning. Keith and Lance have unresolved issues, Hunk finds himself in a predicament, Pidge being undoubtedly confused and Shiro who has no idea how or what got him in his current state.<br/>Join the paladins on their venture to figure out how all these events unfolded, as they try to reverse what have happened to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How did I get here?

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friend 4everbacon, who helped me with the characterization of the characters, and ideas to further this story and make it possible.  
> You rock!
> 
> I wanted to make a gender-neutral Pidge for those who prefer to call them a he, or she.  
> So throughout the entire story I wrote they/them to fit everyone's preference. :) If I accidentally write 'he' for Pidge I apologize! At first I was just writing he since it was easy then I swapped over since I felt it be deemed necessary. 
> 
> There is also a situation with Hunk, so if you don't want the story to be spoiled I suggest you ignore this and go ahead and read!  
> [SPOILER NOW!]  
> I made Hunk swap the opposite gender for this story since it's a fun, loose and comedy type. Of course, there is no specific way what deems someone a 'female'. I just made it a silly way to have something crazy happen to all of the main characters. :)  
> I apologize if it offends anyone's preference and outlooks. 
> 
> Enjoy my story and stay tuned for updates!

> _“Hey- what are you doing?”_

The voice rang inside his ears like a loud whistle then sudden confusion and a pulsating feeling pounded inside of his head. What was going on? Who was asking what he was doing?  
He could feel his body hard and tense pressing against a cold straight surface, definitely not for sleeping material.

>   
>  _“I’m not going to say it again. You **need** to get up Keith.”_

Pidge’s voice ranked loudly more than ever before, he could feel himself trying to muster some sort of sound out of his lips to signify to the other he was awake and listening.  
Opening his eyes a crack, the bleak black of nothingness disappearing to let a bright light to shine through almost blinding him.  
The blurry view of Pidge’s face hung over his eyes like a bird viewing its prey.  
Groaning in a muffled and groggy voice; Keith pressed his hand against his forehead.  
It was bare.  
  
Where was his gloves?  
  
Spotting Pidge’s hand extend to help him, he grasped hold of it lifting himself off of the floor.  
Keith leaned against the other letting his hand sliding across his face. He felt like he died and came back to life.  
  
“What happened to your shirt?” Pidge questioned glancing slightly upward to stare at Keith, who still tried to process what was going on and why he had passed out on the floor in this weird looking gaming room.  
  
“I-I don’t know. How long was I here for?”  
  
“Don’t ask me. After we landed you guys ran off like a bunch of kids at a carnival.” Pidge glanced around, clearly searching for someone- or something. Keith took a quick glance down at his chest. There was nothing there but a bare chest and no shirt.  
Removing his arm from around Pidge’s shoulders, the dark haired male glanced at his hands using the table behind him to support his weight.  
“What’s this?” Keith questioned glancing at the weird marking on his ring finger. It looked like a tattoo of the sort in a different language, he suddenly felt a tug of Pidge’s hand on his elbow;  
  
“No time for questions, we need to find the others. They could be anywhere on this planet. It’s not good to have us split up like this without any com-tech.”  
Keith blinked a couple of times regaining his conscious before nodding.  
They walked together wearily and unsure; this planet was full of interesting people and large bipedalism anoles.  
Pidge pulled out a small system from their pant pocket and pressed onto one of the many buttons. The hazel eyes scanned the machine confused when no answer responded on the other end.  
  
“I can’t get a signal from Allura. There must be some tech here blocking off any communication being sent off on the inside.”  
Keith’s eyes glowered, as they entered the large hall; it was all too weird and sketchy, like a dream from a dream. None of the people seemed to take notice of them. Stopping in his tracks he let Pidge follow first to scour the large unfamiliar room.  
  
Looking over at the seating area he noticed an arm hanging over the top of the couch, a tan arm.  
He looked over at Pidge who stared mindlessly at a large map on the wall; clearly they were searching for some sort of answers.

Keith stepped cautiously towards the dangling arm, not sure what to think or why he was doing it. Somehow he already knew who this was.  
Lance was relaxing and snoring away as if nothing had ever happened to him or them.  
“ **Lance-!** ” Keith sat on the coffee table, tapping his friend on the shoulder, with no sudden budge given he sent a large smack to his face making the blue paladin jolt awake.

“Whaa? **Ah** , my head. Why does it feel like it’s about to burst?” Lance groaned pressing his thumbs against his temples. Turning his attention down at his shirt, he tugged at it confused;   
“And why am I wearing your shirt?” he stated looking up at Keith, whose jaw was clenched tight from embarrassment.  
“Wait- where’s your shirt?” Lance questioned the other his forefinger pressing against his bare chest.  
  
Keith slapped his hand against his head sighing in exasperation;   
“You idiot. Give that to me.” Reaching out his hand he gesture for the black shirt and red overcoat.  
Lance slowly removed the articles pouting; “But what am I going to wear?” Handing them over he leaned back into the coach defeated.

Pidged walked over to the two, adjusting the glasses resting on their face.  
“I think a more reasonable question is- why is your shirt and overcoat on the top of the chandelier?” extending his finger over to the diamond glass, the shirt hung lifeless above the three of them.  
“Awe man, why does this always happen to me?”

* * *

  
Stirring in his slumber, he gripped onto his stomach groaning. A large noise roared from within him, but not in hunger. He was surely full and most definitely ate too much for the taking.  
Lifting his head from the table he sniffed, pressing his finger against his nose to rub away any snot bubbles.  
  
“Where am I?”  
  
Looking around he stared at the room full of tables and chairs. A very empty room full of empty plates. Did he eat too much and pass out? But why doesn’t he remember anything?  
  
“I’ve gotta find the others.” Standing from the seat, Hunk brushed some crumbs away from his breasts. Stopping in his tracks he glanced down at his body; large breasts, voluptuous hips and a defined-ish waist compared to his own. Reaching for his hair he felt it fall on his shoulders loosely and longer than it should be.  
  
“Oh gosh this is bad, this is really bad.” Tugging at the somewhat loose clothing, he definitely didn’t change in height. Yet his body mass shrunk compared to his usual self. Smacking at his outer thick thighs he pouted;  
“Who would have thought, you eat a lot you turn into a girl.. –  
            This doesn’t seem so bad right? Right?”  
He mumbled to himself walking forward out of the dining area, still focusing on the extra weight he now carried in the front.

Hunk could hear the disgruntled noises of a couple of people. Lifting his head he spotted Lance standing at the bottom, carrying Keith, who was carrying Pidge, who was reaching for a dangling shirt off of a chandelier.  
Tilting his head to the side, letting through a sigh he mumbled;

“This is the weirdest thing I’ve seen all day..”  
  
Folding his arms he stared at the three of them as they struggled to reach for the shirt that clearly belonged to Lance.  
Lance looked up, his arms shaking from the weight of the two;

“Would you hurry up? I can feel a cold chill coming!”  
  
“Relax! It’s not our fault your shirt is up on a chandelier!” Keith echoed back to the other gripping onto the knees of Pidge who shook incredulously from the movement.

“Relax- it’s not our- _**mph blah blah**_ ” Lance mocked the other turning his attention to his right in a huff.  
“Woah-“ his eyes widened by the beautiful girl standing in front of him, he moved his hands quickly dropping the other two to topple onto the floor with a crash.  
  
“ _Ow_!” Keith growled feeling the sudden weight of Pidge slamming against his chest from no longer a support being their base. Pidge rolled into Keith feeling the embrace of his arms wrap around them.   
“ **What happened?** ” Pidge growled under their lips confused by the break away.

“Why hello there, names Lance.” He slide slyly against the female his arm swinging onto their shoulder as he raised his brows quickly and flirtatiously. The ‘ _female_ ’ sighed adjusting the belt of the loose pants.  
“Lance it’s me... Hunk.”  
“WHAT-? **HUNK**?! Why do you- look like a- like a….” Lance’s face flushed bright red as the realization of flirting with his friend came to his head.

“Yeah, well I was hoping you could tell me, because I- uh—  
               I don’t remember anything..” Hunk scratched at the side of his cheek laughing nervously, he felt a little embarrassed by this whole situation.  
  
Pidge rubbed at their head glaring at Lance who chuckled nervously making eye contact with the two he had suddenly dropped.  
  
“Lance, you better have a good explanation..” The green paladin mumbled staring at the individual who, looked an awful lot like Hunk.   
  
                                  “Who’s that?”  
  
Lance gesture at the other frantically and smiling widely; “Good news.. I found Hunk!”  
“Lance.” Keith spoke in a low voice, he definitely didn’t believe him. “This better not be another joke.”

“No! Look man I’m serious! Right Hunk?! Back me up.”  
  
Hunk rubbed the back of his neck nervously, nodding to his every word- finally making eye contact with Keith and Pidge whose faces fell in utter confusion. Sweat dribbled onto the side of their faces as they processed the entire situation.

The shirt and overcoat that had hung lifelessly on the chandelier began to slide. Fluttering in the air straight below it.  
Everyone turned to Keith as he sat silent with the single shirt and overcoat now hanging over his head.  
  
“Hey look, my shirt!”

* * *

  
The collection of feet shuffled across the metal surface and towards the tall standing lions. They definitely needed to check on Shiro and see if he was okay from this hectic morning they were all having already.  
They gathered near their Lions, spotting the cargo boxes they left for a seating area last night for a quick snack break.

But no sign of Shiro.  
  
“You guys get into your uniforms while I check the black lion for Shiro. I get the feeling something weird is going on here..” Keith commented stepping towards the lion that bowed its open mouth to him.  
  
The rest nodded and made haste to their lions changing into their uniforms, ready for a possible fight to come their way.  
Exiting their lions, the 3 paladins stared at Keith who finally emerged from the black lion, dressed ready in his gear.  
  
“Shiro is missing, his uniform is still here so he must have never made it back to his lion.”  
Pidge pressed their thumb around their chin thinking intently;  
“Okay, something fishy is going on here. We need to sit down collectively as a group and remember what happened last night. Maybe that’ll give us a lead as to what happened to Shiro and…. Hunk.”

Hunk inhaled at the front area of his suit patting at it securely;   
“Guys- does this make my butt look big?” He questioned turning around, the length of his hair flowing in the wind that wasn’t even there before.

They all sat down on some of the cargo boxes while Pidge held up a note pad to jot down some key words on what they remembered.  
  
“Okay, let’s start off on right when we landed, we got off our lions on this docking port and we ended up taking a look around.”  
  
“Oh—!” Hunk budded in raising his hand to add onto this memory collection, inhaling deeply he prepared himself to make a speech in a single breath.  
  
“I remember, we all made it to the big entrance hall and Keith was a little on edge about something. Shiro was with us but I ended up smelling this really weird food. And all of the sudden those weird lizard looking alien guys came up to me and noticed I was sniffing the air. Then they ended up taking me by the hand and luring me into this really big room with a bunch of food. It was a feast and they said I could eat as much as I wanted.”   
Exhaling he tilted his head scratching; “The rest is a little fuzzy..”  
  
***Crickets***  
  
“Oookay. Thank you for that, Hunk.” Pidge commented breaking the awkward silence that followed his long speech.  
  
Keith cleared his throat, placing his hand on his knee;   
“I remember Shiro was there with us, I was a little on guard but Shiro had told me to have a little fun and he’ll keep an eye on everyone. I feel so stupid. If I wouldn’t have listened to him and would have kept watch, none of this would have ever happened.”

“Keith- don’t beat yourself up about this. We’ll find him.” Pidge glanced up from the sheets of paper that were now being filled with Hunks memory. They looked over at Lance who stared intently at the female Hunk.  
  
“Dude, I’m still trying to figure out how you’re a girl. Have you always been a girl and we never noticed?”

Keith lowered his gaze at Lance who saw that all of the attention was on him now. Beads of sweat dribbled down his forehead, where he laughed nervously. “What? Okay- okay fine.”  
Lance leaned back, letting his ankle rest on his knee; “I just remember drinking this thing they called Tonic. It made me feel really woozy, but I was having a fun time with those Shaddaa ladies, not sure about **Keith**.”  
  
Keith stood from his seat folding his arms; “I told you not to drink that stuff! If you didn’t, I wouldn’t have had to babysit your every move and we’d know where Shiro is right now!”

Lance stood up from his own stool glaring in his face; “Oh if you’d just loosen up a little and take that stick out of your butt we could have had a little fun! Besides, no one ever said you had to babysit me!”  
  
Keith growled in defense to the brown haired male; “Argh! Well I wasn’t the one acting like an idiot, dancing on tables and stripping in front of random Shaddaas! So maybe I had no choice but to babysit you.”  
  
Lance swiped his hands across the top of his head in utter frustration; “What are you talking about?! You joined me!” The two grew closer just so their faces were merely inches away from one another, they were most definitely not finished yet with the mindless arguing.  
  
Pidge and Hunk stared at the two intently as they argued and bickered over something about belt buckles and Hunk leaned forward whispering quietly under his breath;  
                 “They argue like an old married couple.”  
  
**“I HEARD THAT!”** The two of them growled, before huffing a large breath and sitting back down.  
  
Pidge was quiet for a moment making sure the two were finished arguing, before fixing the circular glasses that sat on the very tip of there nose.  
“Okay, so it looks like a lot of us got sidetracked and..” The hazel eyes opened wide as they flipped through the notes of the yellow pages.  
  
“Hold on! It looks like we all got lured away! Hunk, you were lured to this buffet table, Lance and Keith it looks like they took you two away to go get some drinks and dancing. As for me- well, I was smart enough to go back to the lions and hang out here until everyone showed up. But that still leads the question…  
  
                                                                                                  _What happened to Shiro?”_


	2. Sidetracked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took a little bit to finish this chapter off.   
> It was a lot of editing words, and deciding if I wanted certain things to happen.   
> (Plus I started back up in my second year again.. So that's always fun..)
> 
> Please enjoy and there will be another final chapter to come!

The geared up paladins walked in a row to the front foyer near the reception desk. Pidge pressed a button on the left side of their arm pulling up a map of the place, this was surely going to take a lot of trial and error until they got to the very question on what happened to their pack leader.   
“Okay, so here is where I found Keith. Maybe we should start there until the rest of you remembered what happened to you.”   
The group nodded to the response from the smaller individual, being led to the very place Keith was passed out alone.

The large uniform room had a dance floor with music playing lightly in the background; with a secluded room in the very back that was what looked to be a gaming room. Only it wasn’t a gaming room. It was just a room full of chairs and a couple of tables that had brochures written in the Nar language.   
Keith picked up one of the pamphlets staring at the odd markings, they looked familiar to the words that were written on his left hand.   
Removing the black glove he stared at the marking; “Hey everyone, come here. Maybe this could be a clue as to what happened..”

Lance leaned over pointing at the markings; “Wow Keith, you didn’t tell us you got a tattoo. What’s it say?”

“Oh jeez, I have no idea. It’s only writing in **Nar Language**.” Keith mocked back to the idiot friend who blushed in embarrassment.

Pidge gripped onto Keith’s hand staring at the marking, finally turning his hand over to reveal it had used the exact same language as it did on the front. Only spelt different. Like a name.   
“Looks like some sort of- er..” Scratching at the side of their unkempt hair, Pidge laughed not knowing what it could even be. It was most definitely similar to the brochure writing.   
  
“Maybe it’s some sort of curse?” Hunk questioned himself, opening up one of the brochures that had pictures that looked like a weird wedding.   
“Guys this looks oddly familiar like a wedding on earth.” The female Hunk pointed frantically at the picture on the inside.   
“What?” Keith questioned taking hold of the said brochure, his hands shaken by the picture. This doesn’t mean he’s married right? It couldn’t be. Maybe there was something more to this than that.   
Lance burst into laughter gripping at his sides at the thought of his friend being married; “Yeah what idiot would ever marry you?! Pfff-“ He pressed his fist against his lips to supress anymore laughter to follow.   
Pidge leaned over his arm staring; “There’s only one way to find out. Let’s hold on to this, maybe the people here would know anything about it.”

Keith folded the paper in half placing it into his jacket pocket. “Okay, let’s go.” Sticking his head up high he led the rest of them who were still a little uneasy by the sudden discovery of the brochure.   
Possibly they were dealing with something bigger on their hands.

Hunk stretched his back, partially because of the new amount of weight he held in his front half but because he wasn’t quite used to the female body.   
“Man- how do girls do it? These things are in my way.”

Lance smirked, nudging the other in the shoulder; “Guess you’ll have to get used to it. Besides, I consider you lucky.”   
Hunk pouted, flicking back the black locks of hair; “Easy for you to say, you don’t have to _carry them_.”

Pidge raised their eye brows in utter confusion; “Would you two knock it off?”

“Shh.” Keith hushed them, placing his arm in front of them all nudging them to hide behind a large wall divider.   
“Keith- what’s the big id—“   
Lance remarked, but suddenly he felt the hand be placed on his lips. Keith narrowed his brows as he heard the Shaddaa aliens conversing about them.

‘ _Where did they go?’_

_‘I’m not sure. But there’s only little time left before everything is ready.’_

_‘ **Good.** Keep them occupied.’_

Pidge peaked around the divider and whispered just so only their fellow friends would hear;   
“They’re talking about us.. I wonder what’s going on.”

Keith inhaled a deep breath pulling out the brochure from his pocket; “I’m going to get to the bottom of this.”

“Keith- wait!” Pidge yelped as the stubborn hot head stepped away from the group. Slapping their hand across their face with a large sigh to follow. “Looks like we gotta go follow him.”   
Turning around to look at Hunk and Lance he found they were nowhere to be seen.

Pidge rolled back their eyes in utter frustration; “Okay, sure no problem. Split up. That works too.”  
Stepping out of the hiding spot, the little green paladin bumped into some of the aliens of this planet, they seemed to be on a mission. Going somewhere.   
Watching them flutter past without a second look, Pidge made way to where the commotion was made by non-other than their friend.   
  
Keith held up the brochure most likely frustrated without being given answers; “No- you don’t understand. There was me, and 4 other of my friends. So what happened to us?”   
The little creature from the planet sweat nervously; _“There was only you and 3 others. Not 4.”_

“You’re **lying!** ”

“Keith!” Pidge growled loudly at the other, he was clearly losing his temper again over something pointless. “We’re sorry, but maybe you could just point us in the right direction?” Standing in front of Keith, Pidge tried to sooth the situation over.   
“ _Ask Neruda, she was the one with you and your brown haired friend.”_

“Thanks for your time.” Pidge smiled warmly, spinning on their heels to push Keith out of the direction.

Things seemed to be following on a different course now, if they wanted to find anything out it’d be best if they saw this Neruda lady.   
Keith placed his glove back over his bare hand to hide the tattoo looking ring. It was time to get an answer about that.   
Lance held a bottle with a purple looking drink inside of it, while Hunk held what looked like a little plushy creature.   
The two conversed and laughed together but as soon as they saw Keith they immediately went quiet. It was the clear the answer was written all over his face.

“Come on. We’re going to go find this Neruda lady.” His voice was low and rapturous, one more thing and he’ll surely snap.   
Hunk placed the fuzzy albino creature onto his shoulder, and walked in silence with the rest of the group.

Lance stared at the side profile of Keith smirking; “So are you angry because your bride is ugly? I’m gonna bet you a tick she is.”  
Keith bared his teeth at the other walking faster ahead of them; now was a perfect time for him to stop talking.   
“What’s gotten into him?” Lance questioned Pidge taking a swig of the purple drink within his hand.   
  
Pidge blinked for a moment staring at the dumb-founded friend; “Really?”

They kept a good pace walking in complete silence until they reached a door with a plaque that read;

                                                                                                                                        ‘ _Neruda  
                                                                                                                                   The Holy One’_

They all exchanged looks with one another; this title was something extreme and vague that it left an unsettling feeling. Keith stared at the said plaque and had a faint memory of being here before.   
“Hold on- I think I remember being here with Lance.”  
  
“And??” The three of them asked excitably, awaiting for more answers to be told.

“Hm? No, it’s just I remember it.” Keith shrugged brushing off imaginary dust from his jacket. Lifting up his fist, he pressed his knuckles hard against the doors letting the only think sound through the halls was the knock.   
A small old alien women answered the door smiling brightly at the sight of the group.   
“ _Why do come in.”_ She stood back opening the door more for the rest to enter the bright room filled wall to wall with old books and ancient looking artifacts.

“ _Have a seat don’t be shy. Though I am surprised by your return._ ” She held a plate of biscuits placing it on the coffee table in front of them. Pidge, Lance and Keith all sat on the longer looking couch while Hunk sat on the single chair next to them.   
“ _My, what a beautiful girl.”_ The small Shaddaa lady pat Hunk’s knee, who grew stiff not wanting to speak thanks to his manly voice.   
  
Keith extended his hand holding out the brochure from earlier; “We were told to come here because you were with me and Lance, and maybe you could provide us with answers.”

Lifting her eye brows she took the brochure from his hands and stared at it; “ _Ahh, of course. But- what kind of answers are you looking for?_ ”  
Pidge held up the note pad from earlier; “Anything. We sadly don’t remember much on what happened to us last night. And we were hoping.. you could fill in some blanks.”

Neruda smiled walking next to Lance who sucked his lips inward from the strange women touching his left hand.   
“ _Well I could never forget you or your partner. You two were so wild and caused such a ruckus that you insisted to be- wed.”_ She removed the glove on his left hand to reveal the same marking as Keith.   
Keith stood from becoming rather anxious; “With who? Who did we marry?”

She stared at him by his sudden excitement, moving over to his hand she removed the very same glove revealing the tattoo looking design.   
“ _Oh my, you really don’t remember.”_ Turning around she gripped her book that had every single marriage ever been finalized by her.   
“ _You both married each other.”_

**“WHAT?!”** Lance and Keith shouted at the same time, leaning forward squishing Pidge into the couch as they stared at the record. Their names were written in the Nar language.   
“W-wha?! But I would never marry _Keith!_ ” Lance pouted staring at his tattoo on his ring finger, this seemed like something permanent. “I want a divorce! Can’t we unmarry?!” Lance questioned the lady landing on his knees and holding her hands pleading.

“ _I’m afraid it’s not like that.”_ She stepped back removing her hands from his own. She was definitely keeping a secret from the two of them.

Keith grimaced at Lance seeing the cause of effect it had on him; “Looks like my ugly bride is you Lance. The idiot in their right mind who married me.”

Hunk pressed his hands to his lips supressing any form of laughter, as Pidge could be heard giggling from behind the two.   
Lance hung his head over once again defeated by something simple.

“Is there anything else you can tell us?” Pidge questioned the lady who shook her head disappointed. “ _I’m afraid not, that’s all that happened. I’m very sorry.”_

“Thank you for your time, we better head off now.” Keith gestured for the others to follow, as they finally made their way from the room.   
Hunk closed the door behind him, the little puff ball creature making a small noise confused by all that happened.   
  
“So what now?” He questioned them, seeing the pouting Lance, defiant Keith and Pidge who scribbled down nonsense on the notepad.   
“Since we have all the answers for Keith and Lance. We have to find out how you turned into a.. _girl_.” Pidge gesture with the pen they were holding.

Hunk gulped down, nodding his understanding to Pidge. “I-it was over here.” He walked stiff petting the small creature on his shoulder.   
Maybe he would find out something, it’d be awesome if Shiro was in the same room.

Opening the double doors they looked inside, the place was fixed clean and well. The large amounts of food sat pretty on their displays ready to be eaten.   
“Anything?” Pidge questioned Hunk who tapped his fingers against one another nervously.

“N-no not really.” He stared forward trying to remember something, but nothing was coming to his head as of the moment.   
Pidge stared at the top of the table, the small amount of crumbs had signified someone was eating here. Whether it was Hunk was another story.

“Well try to remember something.” Keith remarked anxious, he was on a time limit. He wanted to find Shiro fast. The longer they took, the queasier he got.   
“Okay- remembbeeerrr.” Hunk sounded with his lips pressing his fingers against his head, sweating incredulously trying to remember anything.

Lance leaned on a section of the wall placing his hands behind his head; “I’ll just be over here if you need **\- AH**!” The sound of his scream came through as a section of the wall opened from his weight being pressed against it.   
Pidge pressed on the bridge of their glasses staring at the secret doorway smirking; “Huh- interesting. That wasn’t on the map.” Pressing a button on their green suit, they pulled up their current location.   
Sure enough there was nothing there.

“Looks like we just found something secret.” Pidge glanced upward at Lance who rubbed his head from the impact.   
“You’re **welcome**.” He growled back standing to his full height.

Hunk looked at the door before a sudden memory came flashing to his mind. “Wait! I remember this. The weird alien guy told me not to go in there, and he never told me why.” Moving forward, he took cautious steps and stared inside of the bottle filled room.   
“I thought it was just Space wine or something, and I remember I drank one!” He pointed to the empty bottle on the ground.

They all stepped slowly inside of the room, casually and cautiously looking around. Keith flicked his finger tapping one of the bottles.   
“I don’t know what any of these say, they’re all written in Nar.”   
Pidge picked up the bottle Hunk had drunken that very night smiling widely.

“But I’m sure this bottle can give us a clue as to his state right now.”   
They held it up trying to match the writing of any of the other bottles. Finally spotting the same writing on the empty bottle to the rest, Pidge smirked. “Ah-ha! There you are.”

“Gee- I wonder what this does.” Lance picked a bottle from the shelf about to press it to his lips for a nice swig. “Wait- Lance!” Hunk attempted to pull the bottle from his hand, but with the sudden movement it sent the contents splashing all over Hunk’s lips and inside of his mouth.   
He let down a large gulp from the green colored drink; finally having a light shine all inside of the room blinding the rest of the crew.

“Woah- guys what’s happening to me?!” Hunk shouted to the rest for some sort of assistance as this bright light engulfed his entire body.   
Finally when the light began to die and the rest managed to open their eyes to view there friend, Hunk was restored to his usual self.

“Hunk-!” Pidge pointed shocked and excited, from a freak accident it happened to be the right call.

“Guys look! I’m **ME** again!” Hunk pulled at the fronts of his clothes comforted by the standards of his body. He no longer had been doomed to the way he was prior to waking.   
Lance held the empty bottle in his hand placing it back over to where he had gotten it from; “That was boring, I was hoping it’d be something cool.”   
Pidge stared at the bottle curiously, before grabbing the same contents that Hunk drank.   
  
“I think I’m going to take one so we can study its contents back with Allura.” Pidge placed the bottle in the pouch of their suite when suddenly a loud crash exploded from outside of the secret door.

“What was that? Did you guys hear that?” Hunk questioned holding onto the white puff ball creature that trembled in his hands.   
Keith placed out his arm, slowly stepping forward to the sudden noise by the other. He poked his head out of the doorway and spotted someone, his eyes grew wide as he could only stutter;

“S-shiro?” Keith was astonished he was here and staring back at him. It was really Shiro, and he was okay. Shiro stared up at the rest of them and smiled; “There you guys are, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”   
  
Lance scratched the top of his head rather confused; “But we’ve been on this crazy adventure looking for **you**?”   
Lightly shaking his head, the black paladin in his casual attire chuckled; “Either way, I’m just glad we all bumped into each-other. How about we grab a bite to eat?”   
Keith smiled walking next to his friend gesturing; “Lets head back to the lions and eat there.”

“Sounds like a deal, then maybe you can all tell me about your crazy adventure.” Shiro laughed rubbing the back of his neck as the rest gathered with their once lost friend.   
Pidge watched the other cautiously, it was an ironic coincidence he happened to be here when they all were.

* * *

The sound of laughter once again filled the docking port as the team seemed to be reunited. Hunk was re-enacting his idea on how the wedding between Lance and Keith probably went. 

He held up the white fur ball creature he found on the way and kissed it;

“Why I do!” He mocked in a high pitched voice sending laughter from Pidge, Keith and Shiro.   
Lance folded his arms pouting to the wind; “Not funny, I don’t sound anything like that.”

Keith chuckled into his closed fist saying through a fit of giggling; “I dunno Lance, sounded pretty close to me.”

Pidge placed down the cup they were drinking from and moved over to Shiro who grew quiet while the rest of the others joked on Lance’s voice.   
“Hey Shiro—“Pidge stopped their thinking and reached their hand forward to gently touch Shiro’s right arm.

“Pidge. Is something wrong?” Shiro questioned holding onto his cup in his left hand rather tightly. Pidge smiled awkwardly continuing on with their thinking; “I was just wondering if you were ever going to change into your uniform. Since we should probably head back to.. Allura soon…” Pidge trailed off finding their eyes travel down to where Shiro’s Galra arm was supposed to be. Yet only flesh stood between his hand and arm.   
  
“You’re right, I’ll do that later.” Shiro smiled back at Pidge who nodded, exchanging a fake smile back to whoever this was.   
Sitting down back in their place, Pidge took a quick glance over at Keith who noticed the exchange of look. Something was not right. Whoever was pretending to be Shiro must have forgotten his Galra arm.   
Keith moved over to where Pidge had sat and pretended to pour more of the drink for them.   
  
Pidge whispered under their breath quiet so only he could hear, “That’s not Shiro. There’s no Galra arm. I don’t know who it is.”   
Keith clenched his mouth tightly, that must have meant this was another trick from these Shaddaa people.   
They definitely have Shiro now.

Pidge pat on Keith’s shoulder who knew they had a plan. While this ‘ _Shiro_ ’ was occupied by Lance and Hunk’s show, Pidge took the imposters cup and opened up the bottle of this potion that’s supposed to revert you back to your original state.   
Placing it next to the said Shiro, he took it in his hand pressing it against his lips ready to take a sip.

Keith was ready with his Bayard grappled in his hand, bolting for the uninvited individual the sword forming inside of his hand he slammed it against _‘Shiro’s’_ neck. Lance and Hunk squealed from the sudden sword against their supposed friend’s neck.   
  
“Keith-! What the quiznak are you doing?!” Lance yelled pointing at the sword against Shiro’s neck.   
The drink ran down his throat as he shown bright from the potions effect. The now Shadda sat before them making Lance and Hunk’s face fell in utter confusion.   
Pidge quickly bound their new prisoner’s hands behind their back tight and secure.   
Keith exchanged a look at Lance who blushed from his also sudden outburst in activity.   
  
Pidge stood from behind the Shadda person nodding at Keith who glowered fierce and intimidating.   
The Shadda chuckled, sweat beating down the sides of his face as he looked away from Keith’s eyes.   
  
“I-I’m sorry! Please don’t kill me! I’ll tell you everything you need to know!”   
  
Keith pressed the sword against his neck tightly lifting it to the shape of the other’s jaw-line.   
  
The only words he could think of right now were apparent on the rest of the Paladin’s mind. They were diverted and tricked once more, it was clear now this planet was nothing but bad news to them.   
Lowering his gaze until his eyes turned pure black, Keith clenched his jaw and said in the deepest darkest voice.

  
_“Where._   
_Is._   
_Shiro?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again with the cliff hanger.. Hehe.   
> I am so bad for those. This just leaves it open ended if any of you wanted to comment on something you'd like to see happen or if you guys have any ideas! I'm open to suggestions!
> 
> See you all in chapter 3!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of finishing chapter 2, which may or may not be the finale chapter. It depends on if I see another opportunity to further this story, and if it's even getting views/hype for me to make another chapter.  
> Which judging by it's content, I doubt it.  
> Either way I can't way to see you all reading the next chapter!


End file.
